Not Sixteen I'm six
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Kyo is really a six year boy when he moves in with Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure. How would the series have changed? UP FOR ADAPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I dont own Fruit Basket

Warning: Kawii Kyo!

Summery: Kyo is really a six year boy when he moves in with Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure. How would the series have changed?

Not sixteen I'm six!

Chapter 1: Hi I'm Kyo!

You could hear loud whining coming from a certain Hatsuharu's house from a certain orange hair boy.

"But Haru-nii. Why do I have ta live with Shigure and Yuki?" Kyo whined (cried) clinging on to Haru's shirt.

"Kyo you have to. It was Akito's order's. I thought you liked Yuki." Haru said patting Kyo's head.

"I do but not as much as you or Hiro-nii or Kisa-nee." Kyo said laying his head on Haru's leg.

"It'll be okay Kyo. One of us will visit you every day if we can okay?" Haru said.

"Okay." Kyo sighed knowing he couldn't get out of it.

"Come on I'll walk you." Haru said grapping Kyo's bag and then his hand and lead him (not getting lost) to Shigure's house.

At Shigures:

"Oh Yuki! Tohru! Can you two come here for a moment?" Shigure called out.

"What is it Shigure?" Yuki asked as they walked in.

"We're going to have another little addition to our house." he said rubbing his head.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked.

"Little Kyo-chan!" Shigure smiled.

"Ah. So why is the little kitty coming here for?" Yuki asked.

"Kitty? So he's the cat?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Yes he is. Kyo Sohma." Shigure said.

"How old is he? Is he around our age?" Tohru asked getting exicited.

"Uh no. Kyo is six." Yuki sweat dropped. Before anyone could say anything eles they heard the door.

"And here he is now." was all Shigure got to say before a flash of orange went past him and crashed into Yuki.

"Yuki-nii!" Kyo yelled clinging to his legs.

"What happened to not likeing Yuki as much as me, Hiro, or Kisa?" Haru smiled at the younger boy.

"Huh? You don't like me Kyo? Now you hurt my feelings." Yuki faked a sad voice.

"What? No! I'm sorry Yuki don't be sad! I love you just as much as Hiro-nii and Kisa-nee." Kyo said trying to cheer up his cosion. Yuki had a smirk on his face when he quickly picked Kyo up and spun him around causeing the six year old to giggle.

"Okay I forgive you." Yuki said putting him down. Kyo trew his hands in the air and cheered. Then he noticed Tohru and was by her side in a secound. "Who are you pretty lady?" he asked.

Tohru blushed and answered "I'm Tohru Honda. I live here. Nice to meet you Kyo-chan." holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Your Tohru. The one I heard about?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded her head and Kyo jumpped on her and gave her a big hug and a big poof of orange surronded them. Tohru was soon holding a little orange kitten.

"Oh you are so cute!" Tohru squelled cuddling Kyo to her face.

"Well Kyo? Still think you don't wanna stay here?" Haru asked smirking.

"Your still here Haru-nii? Don't worry so much I'll be fine. You were the one worrying not me." Kyo said turning his head obiviously lieing.

"Kyo-chan. How come I didn't get a hug yet?" Shigure wined.

"Who would want to hug you? You might courrupt his young mind." Yuki said glaring at him. Kyo changed back and Tohru quickly turned around so he could get dressed.

"Yuki-nii don't be so mean to Shigure." Kyo said waving his finger in a scowlding manner.

"It's okay Kyo. He need's to be taught a lesson. Like a time out." Haru said helping Yuki.

"Why?" Kyo asked tilting his head.

"Because he's bad." Yuki said.

"Am not. And your the ones teaching him to be mean to me." Shigure wined.

"Shigure bad! Your being noicey." Kyo huffed.

"You see!" Shigure yelled pointing at Kyo.

"Something just tell's me thing's are going to get alot more interesting.

Please Review!


	2. Kagura

Chapter 2: Kagura

"Hey Yuki-nii? Tohru? Where are you going?" Kyo asked watching as his cosion and Tohru walk out the door.

"To a spejial place. Do you want to come Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Spejial place? Yeah." Kyo smiled. He grabbed Yuki's hand as they left. When they got there Kyo stared at it in awe.

"What do you think Kyo-chan?" Tohru asked the small boy.

"It's a garden right Yuki-nii? Tohru-oniichan?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. Would you like to help us Kyo?" Yuki asked smiling at his small cosion. He gave a small chuckle when he saw Kyo nod his head so fast he was afraid it was going to come off.

"Great. Here Kyo-chan. Now you do this like..." and Yuki and Tohru started teaching Kyo how to plant and garden. When they were done for the day the sun had set conseiderably.

"Guess we should head back now. I still have to make dinner." Tohru said as she got up dusting herself off. Yuki nodded and when he got up he noticed that Kyo was starting to fall asleep.

"What's wrong little neko? Tired?" Yuki asked. Kyo nodded and rubbed his eye's. Seeing that Kyo wouldn't be able to stay awake long anough to walk home Yuki picked him up with his head leaning against his shoulder and his hand's around his neck and carried him home.

"Awww you two are so cute! Your like an older brother Yuki." Tohru squeeled at them.

"Really? Hmmm I guess I do see him as a younger brother." Yuki said smiling a warm, caring smile at the sleeping neko in his arm's.

"You really are good at it Yuki." Tohru smiled. Yuki blushed mumbling a thanks. They started on there way home. When they got there they heard a squeel before the door slammed opened to show Kagura.

"Kyo-chan! Oh your finally here. Let me see him." Kagura yelled running to Yuki holding her arm's open for Yuki to give Kyo to her.

"Kagura he's asleep right now. You can see him when he wake's up." Yuki said as he walked around Kagura with the still sleeping Kyo(how did he sleep through that noice?) in his arms.

"Ohhh I wanted to see him now." Kagura whined. She had come all this way just to see him and he was asleep?

"Sorry Kagura he's had a long day helping me and ." Yuki said walking into the door with Tohru following after him. Kagura, knowing how deep Kyo slept went quite and followed them into the house.

After a few hour's Kyo started to wake up. As soon as he opened his eye's though he was picked up and crushed into a hug.

"Oh Kyo-chan! You finally woke up. I'm so happy to see you again. How are you? Have you been eating good?" Kagura asked the slightly startled boy.

"Um I'm fine Kagura-niichan. I've been eating fine." Kyo answered.

"That's good." Kagura smiled letting him go and ruffled his hair making him pout.

"Stop it Kagura-niichan." Kyo whined. She just laughed and ruffled it agian before letting him go.

"I see your awake now Kyo-chan. Dinner's ready. You come eat too Kagura." Tohru said popping her head through the door. They went down to eat and for once everything wasen't totally insane.

"So are you staying over Kagura?" Shigure asked.

"Of course." Kagura smiled. "Oh Kyo-chan. I forgot to tell you. Hiro said him and Kisa are coming to visit you tomorro."

"Really?" Kyo smiled getting excited.

"Yup." Kagura smiled at him.

"Yay!" he yelled trowing his hand's in the air. He couldn't wait to go to bed for tommoro to come.

Please Leave me a Review!


	3. I hate sharing

Chapter 3: I hate shareing

It was the next day and you could find a very hyperactive boy in Shigure's house.

"When are they coming?" Kyo asked pulling on Yuki's pants.

"They'll be here soon. Here sit down and watch TV until they get here okay?" Yuki said picking the young neko up and setting him in front of the TV.

"They need to get here faster." Kyo pouted. He was not a patient boy. Soon they heard a knock on the door. Shigure whispered a finally before he went to go open the door for Hiro and Kisa. Upon seeing them Kyo jumped up and ran to hug them both. Kisa giggled and Hiro ruffled Kyo's hair looking at him fondly.

"You guy's took too long." Kyo pouted.

"Ah sorry Kyo-chan. We caught a little held up." Kisa said to the young child.

"Stop pouting or someone will kidnap you for acting so cute." Hiro said going for another swipe at Kyo's hair.

"Hiro-nii! Stop that." Kyo pouted more.

"Keep pouting and the tickle monster will get you." Kisa said wiggling her finger's getting closer to the boy.

"I'm not afraid of any monster." Kyo said sticking out his chest. Seeing this Kisa and Tohru giggled while Hiro,Yuki, and Shigure chuckled. They all couldn't help but think on how cute Kyo was acting all macho.

"Oh really? Wanna test that?" Kisa said gaining on him. Before he knew what hit him Kisa was poking his side's tickling him dragging him to the floor in laughter.

"Kisa-nee! Haha...my belly...haha...hurts!" Kyo gasped in between his laughter tear's starting to cloud his eyes.

"Had enough squirt?" Hiro asked smirking down at the younger boy.

"Yes. Okay I surrender!" Kyo giggled as she let him go.

"So how long are you two going to stay over?" Shigure asked.

"Ah is it okay if we stay for dinner?" Kisa asked shyly.

"Of course it's okay. We would love to have you two to stay over." Shigure smiled at her patting her head.

"Whatever. Come on Kyo, Kisa. Let's go play something." Hiro said grabbing each of their hand's and walking up the stairs to Kyo's room.

"Oh. I hope I didn't make Hiro angry." Tohru said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it . Hiro seems to only be nice to Kisa and Kyo." Yuki told her.

"Why?" Tohru asked tilting her head.

"Well he has a crush on little Kisa. And Kyo is like a brother to him. Hiro has always tried to look after both of them." Shigure said with that weird far too happy smile of his.

"Ah. That makes scence." Tohru said.

"Yes so don't let Hiro get to you to much." Yuki said smiling that reserved sweet smile just for those very close to him.

With Hiro, Kyo, and Kisa:

"Do you like it here Kyo?" Kisa asked as they got into Kyo's room.

"Yeah. Yuki-nii and Tohru-nee are really nice to me." Kyo said smiling brightly. Hiro grumbled a bit.

'That idiot girl has another fan.' he thought.

"What's wrong Hiro-nii?" Kyo asked looking at Hiro with worried eye's that pulled at Hiro and Kisa's heartstrings.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it kitty." Hiro said smiling softly down at him.

"Ah are you sure Hiro? If there's something wrong you can tell us." Kisa said also worried about her friend.

"Really it's nothing you two have to worry about. Now what do you guys want to do?" Hiro asked wanting the conversation to be over.

"I wanna play hide and seek!" Kyo yelled.

"That sounds like fun." Kisa agreed.

"Yeah. Hey can I ask Yuki-nii and Tohru-nee to play?" Kyo asked.

"Sure. If you don't have a problem with it Hiro." Kisa said looking at her friend. Hiro just nodded his head not having the heart to deny Kyo or Kisa anything they wanted. Kyo cheered and ran down stairs to ask. Kisa and Hiro followed him at a slower pace.

"Hey Yuki-nii! Tohru-nee!" Kyo yelled running down the stairs.

"What is it Kyo-chan?" Tohru asked as she and Yuki came out to see what the young cat wanted.

"Will you guys plat hide and seek with us?" Kyo asked giving them his best puppy dog eye's so they couldn't say no.

"Sure. I'll play." Yuki said smiling at the orange haired boy.

"I will too. Sounds like fun." Tohru smiled.

"Great! Hey Kisa-nee Hiro-nii! They said they'll play." Kyo yelled when Hiro and Kisa showed up.

"Great!" Kisa said smiling at true smile.

"Great." Hiro said more sarcastically and less ecstatic then his two friends. He was thinking along the lines of 'great more time I have to spend with the stupid woman and more time I have to share with Kisa and Kyo'.

They all played until it was time for dinner. After they ate Hiro and Kisa had to leave and it was difficult to get Kisa and Kyo out of their good bye hug. Kyo spent the rest of the night bugging Shigure.


	4. Arisa and Saki

Chapter 4: Arisa and Saki

It was now Saturday and Kyo was bored. He was laying upside down on the couch flipping through the TV channels, his eye lids dropping. He couldn't bother Shigure because he had to go to the main house. He couldn't play with Yuki because he had a stupid student council meeting and Tohru had to work. Hatori was baby sitting him but he was boring.

"Auggg why is there nothing to do? Being this bored should be illegal." Kyo sighed throwing the control onto the table lazily. Flipping onto the floor he decided to go up to the roof and take a cat nap. The roof has all ways been his special place that makes him feel calm. When he woke back up there was a lot of yelling.

"Where are you Kyo-chan!" Tohru called out

"Kyo! Where are you?" Yuki called

"Come out where ever you are Kyo" Shigure yelled. Confused as to why they were yelling he climbed down from the roof and walked over to Yuki who had his back to him.

"What is it?" Kyo asked pulling on Yuki's pant leg causing Yuki to jump. Him, Tohru, and Shigure whipped their heads around to his voice.

"Kyo! Where the have you been?" Yuki yelled pulling him into an embrace as Shigure let out a sigh of relief.

"I was on the roof." Kyo answered tilting his head, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Kyo you scared the crap out of us and Hatori. We all thought you left or got kidnapped or something." Shigure said kneeling in front of him when Yuki released him.

"Kidnapped? But I didn't leave." Kyo said confused.

"It doesn't matter. You can't leave any where without letting us know first ok? Even if it's only to the roof." Yuki said after he calmed down.

"Okay." Kyo said tearing up for making everyone worry.

"Aw don't cry Kyo-chan." Tohru said hugging him forgetting the curse. With a loud poof there was little kitty Kyo.

"I am so sorry! I keep forgetting and I couldn't resist trying to help please I'm sorry!" Tohru cried. After Tohru cried and the boys tried calming her down (minus Kyo who had no idea why she was acting like this) they walked back to the house.

"Tohru, aren't your friends coming over today?" Shigure asked watching as Kyo turned back.

"Oh yes. They'll be here soon. They wanted to meet Kyo-chan." Tohru smiled.

"Kyo is popular even with people he doesn't know yet! Soon the rest of us shall be forgotten." Shigure exuberated.

"Shigure be quite. Leave Kyo alone." Yuki glared at him.

"Yuki is so mean to me." Shigure pouted.

"You give no reason not to." Yuki said simply as he lead Tohru and Kyo into the kitchen.

"Are your friends nice Tohru-niichan?" Kyo asked looking at her with those innocent eyes.

"Yes! They are very nice. I'm sure you guys will get along great." Tohru smiled at him.

"I can't wait!" Kyo bounced on the heels of his feet.

After about an half hour they heard knocking.

"Oh there they are!" Tohru said running to greet them. Starting to get a little shy Kyo hide behind Yuki's legs when she brought them in.( Sorry I just love shy Kyo)

"Kyo-chan these are my friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. Uo-chan Hana-chan this is Kyo-chan." Tohru introduced as Kyo poked his head around his hiding place to look at them.

Yuki lightly pushed Kyo from behind his legs and Tohru and Arisa 'aww'ed at the blush they saw on his cheeks.

"Hi." Kyo gave a small wave to the girls giving them a soft smile.

"Hey kid! Man, Tohru you didn't tell us he was this cute!" Arisa squealed over him.

"Yes he is quite adorable." Saki said smiling down at him. The more the girl's gushed over him the more shy he became.

"Would you guy's like to eat? I made some rice balls." Tohru smiled. When Arisa and Saki nodded their heads she went into the kitchen. Before Yuki, Kyo and Shigure went to follow them the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Shigure said going toward the phone. When Shigure came back he had a grave expression on his face.

"That was Akito. He wants Kyo to come over tomorrow." Shigure said.


	5. To visit Akito

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've had a lot to do so I hope this can satisfy you until I get back!

-Author's Note-

Chapter 5: To visit Akito.

"Now Kyo you have to be on your best behavior okay?" Shigure told him for the fifth time that day.

"Okay." Kyo answered atomatically.

"You can't run around, talk only if your talked to first, and if Akito asks you to do something do it okay?" Yuki told him.

"I know Yuki-nii! You told me this a gazbillion times already!" Kyo pouted. Kyo had never met Akito before so he didn't understand all the new rules that he was now given.

"I know I know but you have to be careful." Yuki and Shigure said at the same time.

"I know" Kyo said looking out the window. After getting to the main house one of Akitos

servents were at the main gate.

"I will take him from here" she told them holding a hand out for Kyo to take. Not wanting the to leave he clentched Yuki's hand and hid behind him.

"Go on Kyo. We'll be right here when you come back." Shigure told him gentely nudging him towards the woman. Trusting Shigure he slowly let go of Yuki's hand and reached shackly towards the woman. Grabbing his hand she started to lead him away. Turning his head he watched as Yuki and Shigure got smaller to where he could no longer see them. After getting to Akito's home Kyo was told to wait in a room until Akito could come and see him. After waiting for a good twenty minutes Akito finally came in.

"Hello, my kitten." he smiled down at Kyo.

"H-hello A-akito-s-s-san" Kyo stuttered trying to remember what Yuki, Haru and Shigure had told him.

"Aw what's the matter Kyo? Scared of me?" he asked leaning down to pet Kyo's head.

"N-no I-i mean y-yes I mean n-no?" Kyo stammered not sure what Akito wanted him to say.

"It's okay Kyo. I'm not going to hurt you. Your my little kitty." Akito smiled innocently at him.

"Y-your not?" Kyo asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Akito said still smileing.

"Oh, okay." Kyo said smiling back at him.

"So how do you like it at Shigures house?" Akito asked him after sitting across from him.

"I like it a lot!" Kyo said beaming.

"Is that right?" Akito said slightly twitching to where you couldn't notice.

"Yeah. I can always be with Shigure and Yuki-nii and Tohru-nee!" Kyo went on. After hearing Tohru's name the twitching got a little faster.

"Do you like it more then you like it here?" Akito asked.

"I don't really mind either way. Here I can see Haru-nii, Hiro-nii, Kisa-nee, Kagura-nee and now you too! And at Shigure's house I can see Shigure, Yuki-nii, and Tohru-nee!" Kyo said honestly. Akito was suprised! He didn't honestly bealive that Kyo wouldn't like living at Shigure's with that woman then living here. Perhaps Hatori was right about Kyo being the one to change the zodiac.

-Authors-Note-

Sorry it was kinda short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and review it for me~!


End file.
